Répercutions
by Ellyssa17
Summary: A la fin de sa quatrième année, alors que le monde sorcier apprend que Voldemort est de retour, que Samuel n'est pas le véritable élu et que Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie, ce dernier disparait subitement. Deux ans plus tard, Harry est retrouvé, il a changé et plus personne ne semble avoir d'emprise sur lui.


_**Titre :**_ _ **Répercutions**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: A la fin de sa quatrième année, alors que le monde sorcier apprend que Voldemort est de retour, que Samuel n'est pas le véritable élu et que Harry est l'enfant de la prophétie, ce dernier disparaît subitement. Deux ans plus tard, Harry est retrouvé, il a changé et plus personne ne semble avoir d'emprise sur lui._

.

Chapitre 1

.

 _ **Quelques petites indications sur la fiction Répercutions :**_

 _ **Sirius n'a pas été à Azkaban et n'est pas mort derrière le voile.**_

 _ **Remus contrôle et est en parfaite osmose avec son Loup.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Souvenir_

Lien télépathique

.

HP HP HP

.

Plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Il devait courir s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il fallait qu'il cour, encore et toujours plus vite. Encore un peu et il serait enfin à l'abri. Dans un dernier effort, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et transplana. Le château se dressait devant lui. Alors qu'il voulut avancer, il ne put que sombrer dans les ténèbres. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, c'est les cris de quelqu'un avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

.

HP HP HP

.

Deux ans. Deux années que le garçon avait disparu et aujourd'hui le voilà de retour, mais dans un état proche de la mort. Parents et professeurs, se tenaient à son chevet, parlaient de son état alarmant, mais personnes ne pouvaient dire ce qui était arriver. Une étrange lumière avait entouré son corps et une bulle protectrice l'entourait empêchant quiconque d'approcher ne permettant pas de savoir l'étendu des blessures et de le soigner. Était-ce des morsures que l'on voyait sur son corps ? Des brûlures ? Des tortures ? Des sévices toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres ? Où était-il ces deux dernières années ? Que faisait-il durant ces deux années ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Tant de question et aucune réponse.

.

HP HP HP

.

La lumière tombait doucement sur son corps réchauffant le liquide glacé qui parcourait ses veines. Petit à petit il émergeait du sommeil. Un corps froid qui se réchauffait entre les draps chauds. Peu à peu, il se mit à trembler. Chaleur signifiait draps. Draps signifiait lit. Et lit signifiait déchéance. Encore des heures qui le tuerait à petit feu. Encore des heures où il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide entre les mains d'un bourreau. Bourreau qui depuis des mois n'avait de plaisir que de le détruire. Une main se posa sur sa joue et l'enfant hurla. Il se débâtit surprit que les sortilèges d'obéissances n'aient pas été mis. Il senti d'autres mains le maintenir et tenter de le calmer. Dans sa tentative de fuir – qu'il savait veine – il n'entendit pas les paroles qui lui étaient destinés. Il ne vit pas les regards inquiets posés sur lui. Il ne reconnut pas les adultes qui autrefois avait eu un jour sa confiance. Finalement immobilisé un visage se plaça devant lui. Visage qu'il reconnut. Les hurlements cessèrent et il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. L'homme confus le rattrapa dans ses bras en tombant sur le sol tandis que le garçon pleurait encore et encore. Parents et professeurs furent surprit de la réaction mais ne bougèrent pas ni ne parlèrent de peur d'effrayer le petit. Les minutes passèrent et le parrain consolait son filleul tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Les minutes passèrent et l'adolescent de seize ans s'endormit. L'animagus le reposa dans le lit mais resta à ses côtés, l'enfant accroché fermement à sa chemise

.

HP HP HP

.

Une à une les images défilaient. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Deux années. Perdu. Égaré. Trahis. Des sentiments qui l'enchaînaient. Incompréhension. Désillusion. Haine. Un chemin qu'il a choisi. Torturé. Brisé. Modelé. Qu'était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? La lumière l'éclaire. Il voit le chemin. Il sait qu'il doit le suivre. Il court. A son réveille il sera là. Il l'étreindra comme il l'a toujours fait. Il le sait. Il veut le revoir.

.

HP HP HP

.

Il ouvre les yeux. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit l'espace d'un instant. Une fois habituer à cette lumière, il aperçoit un plafond… blanc, des murs… blancs, des lits aux draps… blancs et des rideaux… blancs eux aussi et là horreur… il comprend… il est dans ce lieux où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis deux ans. Ce lieu qu'il s'amusait à appeler « l'antre du Dragon » : l'infirmerie.

Il grogna de dépit et tenta de se relever.

 **\- Là, attend.**

Deux mains se posèrent sur son dos et son torse et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Harry releva les yeux et tomba sur deux lacs d'azur qu'il connaît si bien. Sirius Black, son parrain, lui offrit un léger sourire. Harry tourna la tête vers le bruit et aperçut Remus qui jetait des petits regards paniqués derrière lui où se trouvait nul autre que ses parents. A la vue des deux Potter, Harry trembla et se recula comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et sa famille. Il se souvenait encore des paroles blessante deux ans auparavant...

… _La deuxième épreuve venait de se terminer. Le directeur avait organisé une petite fêter pour féliciter Samuel et les autres champions pour les épreuves du lac. La soirée avait bien débuté, Harry, lui l'avait passé à discuter quidditch avec Victor Krum, puis tout à coup les Griffondors avaient poussés des cris. Leurs cheveux prenaient des couleurs varier, tout comme leurs tenus qui changeaient de forme et couleurs (habits de clowns, tutus de danseuses et bien d'autres tout aussi humiliantes). Et puis évidemment, les Serpentards qui éclataient de rire et surtout le regard satisfait de Malfoy, nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de son œuvre. Harry avait ri lui aussi, après tout quel Serpentard ne rêvait de ridiculiser les Griffondors ? Les professeurs avaient donc été obliger de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, Harry accompagné de Théo avait été rattraper dans les couloirs par son père qui celui-ci lui avait administré une gifle magistrale._

 _ **\- COMMENT AS-TU OSER ? HUMILIER TON FRERE DE LA SORTE ET DEVANT TOUTE L'ECOLE ET NOS INVITES ! TU ES LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE, TU NE MERITE PAS D'ETRE UN POTTER ! TU N'ES QU'UN VIL SERPENT ! RETOURNE DANS TES CACHOTS LA OÙ EST TA PLACE !**_ _James Potter, ne fut interrompu que par la main de Dumbledore qui envoya un regard déçut à l'encontre d'Harry._

 _Harry avait été ridiculiser par son père devant sa maison, lui qui était déjà un paria parmi les Serpentards, l'était désormais parmi sa famille. Ce jour-là, fut le dernier jour où on avait vu un véritable sourire d'Harry Potter, le dernier jour où on avait vu la joie dans ses yeux, mais ce jour-là, fut aussi le jour où il fut complètement accepté par sa maison. Car Harry était un Serpentard et qu'un Serpentard est loyal envers les siens et Harry était plus que loyal. Quand il fut clair qu'Harry était innocent et qu'il garda le silence sur l'identité des fauteurs de troubles, les Serpentards lui en furent reconnaissants, y compris Drago Malfoy. Son père avait bien essayé de s'excuser, mais Harry ne voulait pas l'écouter, il avait fini par comprendre que sa famille ne tenait pas à lui et ça avait définitivement fini par briser son cœur. Il évitait soigneusement sa famille et depuis ce jour, chaque Serpentard prenait soin et veillait sur Harry. Il n'était jamais seul, au début surprit, il s'y était vite habituer. Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus parler à sa famille, excepter Sirius et Remus. Puis finalement, à la fin de l'année, il disparut tout simplement…_

… Pour réapparaître deux ans plus tard. Harry regardait James qui soutenait une Lily Potter en pleure, tout en leur jetant un regard remplit de haine. Harry se cramponna à Sirius. Il avait passé deux années à être torturer parce qu'il était le fils de James et Lily Potter, parce qu'il était le soit disant élu. Deux ans à être torturer, battu et violé à cause d'eux, ceux-même qui l'on rejeter toute sa vie. Le destin était vraiment ironique. Il subissait pour ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes.

\- **Dehors** , murmura-t-il à son parrain. **Dit leur de partir. Qu'ils sortent, je ne veux pas les voir,** cria-t-il de plus en plus fort. **DEHORS !**

James voulut répliquer et parler à son fils, mais toutes les lumières magique de l'infirmerie se mirent à clignoté. Les nombreux objets, lits, chaises et linges, se mirent à l'évité dans la pièce. Deux bouclier se dressèrent, l'un entourant Harry et Sirius et l'autre entourant Remus. Les objets commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens. Jamais les sorciers n'avaient vu un tel degré de magie auparavant, pas venant d'un enfant en tout cas. Les Potter prirent peur quand ils se rendirent compte que cette magie était la colère de leur fils. Tout en jetant un protego autour d'eux, James entraîna Lily hors de la pièce. Dès qu'ils furent sortit, la colère d'Harry se calma et tout retomba au sol comme Harry s'évanouit dans les bras de Sirius. Les deux adultes jetèrent des regards inquiets sur leur chiot. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'il lui était arrivé au court de ses deux années, mais ils se jurèrent de tout faire pour le protéger à l'avenir. L'un comme l'autre, le loup et l'animagus se rendaient compte que la lumière n'était pas aussi blanche qu'ils le croyaient, mais ils étaient loin de se douter à quel point.


End file.
